Red haired elf girl
by SHADOWSTRIKER2
Summary: A girl discovers that she is a mutant and is forced to move away from everything she has ever known
1. Default Chapter

Red haired elf girl

Author: SHADOWSTRIKER 

Disclaimer: I don't own the xmen or anything noticeable. 

Katie however is mine.

The sky was clear and the weather ice but the girl wasn't sure it would be safe for her to go outside after what had happened yesterday so she huddled on her bed staring out the window at the trash strewn across the front yard forlornly, *At least the angry mob had given way when the police had arrived * she thought to herself.

Katie looked in the mirror on the other side of her room and saw the same twelve year-old girl she saw everyday as she got ready for school, the blood red hair that came down to her shoulders was the same as were the deep blue eyes and she was just as slender (geek if you listened to the girls in her grade) as ever, she turned her head and the hair fell away from her ears and she could see the delicate points that made her look like something out of the fantasy novels that she loved to read.

Yesterday when she'd gone to school she had been a normal girl and then Jason Ervin thought it would be funny to push her down a flight of stairs that led to the old football field, one moment she was falling through the air expecting to die as the stairs were ten feet off the ground and had a slab of concrete at the bottom landing and the next a blinding pain went through her head that was so bad she closed, (she thought well this is it I'm dead) after a few minutes of waiting to hit the ground she opened her eyes and realized that she wasn't laying broken and bleeding on the concrete , but the most surprising thing was that she was floating six inches above the ground instead of crashing into it.

Instead of being happy that Katie was alright when she ran over to see if Katie was still alive Mrs. Cole started screaming when she saw the girl floating above the ground and made the other kids back away from like she was some kind of monster, she then sent John a seventh grader to get the principle Mr. Smith and the school police officer as fast as he could run.

When they arrived Katie was sitting on the bottom step of the staircase, Mr. Smith took one look at her ears (which unknown to her had become pointed) and had Mrs. Cole take all the other students back inside the school. 

Meanwhile officer Jenkins had been talking on his radio in a hushed tone after a few moments he nodded to himself and put his radio back on his belt, he then walked over to Mr. Smith and told him he would have to go inside, the principle tried to argue that he had a right to there and finely officer Jenkins told him that if he didn't go inside he would arrest him, MR. Smith gave one last look of loathing at Katie and went inside at last.

Ten minutes later a police car pulled up to the gate of the football field and two police officers got out and walked over to officer Jenkins and started talking to him in low tones that she couldn't understand, a few minutes later a police woman came over to where Kate was sitting and kneeled down in front of her and asked if she was alright and what her name was.

"I guess so, my names Katie Jones." she said in a trembling voice because by that time she had started to worry about what was going to happen to her and what were her parents going to say when the found out what she had done.

"Please come over to the patrol car with me miss Jones". The policewoman said with a motion of her hand towards the car, they walked over to the car (with the policewoman keeping Katie in front of her the whole time) together in silence.

When the arrived at the car the male officer opened the back door and motioned for her to get in, he told her to put on a seat belt and then closed the car door firmly and walked over to where officer Jenkins was standing and talked for several minutes before coming back over to the car getting into the car and driving off the school grounds towards the main road.

The two officers took Katie home and explained what had happened to her parents that it might be a good idea to keep her inside for the next few days until the panic that would undoubtedly start calmed down just in case.

As the male officer was leaving the house, the policewoman turned her back to the door and withdrew a small black card with a red x on it that was in a blue circle, she gave the card to Katie's parents and told them to call the number on the back and then people at the number would help them, she also told them not to leave me alone for any reason and to keep the house locked at all times before she left the house.

Her parents called the number on the card later that night and talked to the people on the other end for about thirty-minutes and then hung up the phone.

Her mother made diner like she always did and her father was reading the paper when a rock slammed through the window next to her, Katie's father made her go into the basement and lock the door from the inside.

She stayed there until the police came and made the mob of angry people leave the next morning her father told her that some people from a school in New York were coming to talk to her about enrolling in their school, he told her to pack her back pack with some close just in case they had to leave the house in a hurry before they arrived.

Later that day the bank called and told them that they couldn't renew the loan on their house and we had ninety days to vacate it.

So here she was sitting on her bed with blood shot eyes from crying all night waiting for some strangers to her take her to some school for mutants.

All because people couldn't accept her being different.


	2. Leaving

Red haired elf girl

Chapter 2: Leaving

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing related to xmen or anything noticeable, so please don't sue. Katie is mine.

Author's note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed and I hope you like this chapter! I've corrected most of the mistakes in this chapter and have sworn to never post when I'm half asleep again.

P.s: Please review, please, please review.

That afternoon a black car pulled into the driveway (it was a ford corolla with a red X on the license plate.), two people got out and walked to the front door.

The man who looked like he was a body builder, with well defined muscles and a look about him that said he knew how to take care of himself in a fight, knocked on the front door and took a step back his right hand raising to the odd pair of red tinted sun glasses he wore, meanwhile the woman had a look of concentration on her face her one of her hands came to a rest on the mans shoulder and he visibly relaxed.

The woman had long red hair and looked like she 

Could have been a model, as there didn't seem to be an ounce of fat on her. Katie's mother answered the door and talked to the two for a few minutes before letting them come inside the house.

A few minutes later her mother knocked on her door and said, "Katie their are some people down stair in the den that would like to talk to you." in a calm tone that belied the nervousness that she felt.

"Ok mom, I'll be right down as soon as I brush my hair." Katie answered jumping off her bed where she'd been laying all day looking out the window at the cars passing by wondering what would happen if walked outside the house, (would someone shoot me?) she'd thought to her self many times over the last couple of hours.

"Alright but don't be to long." her mother said and went back downstairs to the living room where her husband was talking to their two guests.

Katie looked at herself in her bedroom mirror. * I haven't changed that much, lets see if I bush my hair just right they wont even be able to see my ears. * The girl thought to herself as she brushed her hair to cover the points of her ears.

After brushing her hair Katie went to the bathroom that joined her room onto her room and washed the tear stains from her face, she checked herself in the mirror one last time to make sure her ears were hidden. Satisfied she walked down the stairs to the den at the bottom and knocked on the closed door lightly.

"Come in Katie." her mother said after a moment.

She opened the door to the den, walking in after patting her hair once more to make sure that her ears were out of sight.

She slowly walked into the room. She could see the two people from the school sitting on the love seat while her parents were on the couch, her fathers sitting next to her mother holding her hand reassuringly.

Katie could tell that the people made him nervous by the light sweat on his forehead and by the way his left index finger kept jerking.

"Katie this Dr.gray Grey and Scott Summers." her father said to her as he motioned for her sit on the recliner.

"Hello Katie, its nice to meet you. "Dr. Grey said. Kindly as she sat down, the woman seemed to look right through Katie as if she were not paying complete attention to what was happening in the room.

Mr. Summers held out his hand and said. "Hello", in a tight voice as if he was as tense as she felt at the moment.

"Hi." Katie said and sat looking at the two strangers that were sitting in front across from her, the man was wearing a dark blue suit and red sun glasses that covered his eyes completely, she thought to herself that they had to be prescription as the light were set to dim.

Dr. Grey leaned forward in her seat and said to Katie. " Katie your parents have been telling us about what has been happening the last few days." She looked over to her parents and they gave a reassuring nod.

"They have told me that you've gained the gift of flight and your ears have changed shape almost over night." she said. At this Katie began to fidget in her seat.

Dr. Grey smiled at her calmly and said. "Now what I'm about to say to you may come as a shock. First is that what has happened to you is quite normal." At 

Her words Katie looked at the woman as if she doubted her sanity.

"Secondly is that you're a mutant and not a monster." The woman said to her.

When Dr. Grey said that she was a mutant Katie almost laughed. Of course she was a mutant. It had been apparent from the moment she opened her eyes this morning and finally noticed her pointed ears for the first time. And of course she wasn't a monster.

Dr. Grey continued to speak about the school they were from and how it would be for the best if she were to attend it, with all that had happened over the last two days.

Katie's mind had gone numb when she had mentioned the college size library and Olympic swimming pool. She only just caught the part about there being other mutants at the school.

"Other mutants?' she asked in a wary tone.

"Yes, Xavier's school for gifted children is a place where mutants can go to learn to control their gifts in a safe environment." Scott said. The most he'd said the whole time she'd been the room.

He kept talking about how the school was fully equipped with the latest teaching equipment and how the students were allowed to advance at their own pace. For the first time in her life Katie felt that she might like to go to school if it was like he describing it.

After about an hour of talking of talking to he about the pros and cons of their school, Mr. Summers gave her a few flyers to look at and told her they would give her a few days to think about going to their school.

That night her neighbors made her up her mind for her. She was looking out her bedroom window when she saw something moving in the backyard. For a moment she thought her eyes were playing tricks on her, until suddenly there was a bright flash of light and she could see clearly someone running out the side fence gate. She might've even been able to tell the police later who it was had she been looking. But at that moment her eyes were riveted to where the light was coming from, on the back lawn were the words DIE MUTIE wrote in large black letters and her old tree house was burning.

The next morning after the firemen and police had left, Katie pulled two suitcases out of her closet and packed them full of cloths, books and pictures she wanted to carry with her. She went down stairs with a suitcase in each hand and told her parents she'd decided to go to the school and that she loved them.

Her parents didn't seem surprised about her decision and told he they would miss her and they would write every week.

They called the number that Dr. Grey had left with them in case of emergency and arranged for them to pick her up that afternoon.

.....................................................................................

Her mother burst into tears as Katie got into the car to leave; she ran over to the girl and hugged her.

"You do know we love you and that if there was any other way to make sure you would be safe we'd do It.," her mother said. Holding her as the young girl started to cry. Her mother helped her into the car and shut the door. Her husband walked up behind her and draped his arm around her comfortingly as tears ran freely down her face.

Katie meanwhile was looking forward to leaving before she changed her mind and decided to stay with her parents, putting them in even more danger than they already were for having a mutant daughter.

They drove past her old school and she couldn't help but feel angry with the people there for the way they had acted towards her.

Had they accepted her for being different she wouldn't be leaving everything she'd ever known.

"Fair well and good riddance!" she said as they pulled into the airport.


	3. Arriving

The airport was crowded when they disembarked, the people from their plane went through the gates [the security guard barley even glanced at Katie before letting her though], and collected their bags at the bag pick up.

Katie stood by the escalator just looking at all the people walking around the airport, there are more people down there than in my whole town just walking around the lobby she thought to herself.

"Are you alright Katie?" Dr. Jean Grey asked from behind her.

"Yes m'am, I'm just not used to seeing so many people in one place." Katie answered still looking at the crowded lobby.

Don't worry you'll get used to it after a while." Dr. Jean Grey said smiling at the amazed girl.

Katie got onto the escalator and rode it down to the first floor and the three of them walked out the front door, where a black suv was parked by the curve waiting for them "Katie this is Mr. Logan he's a teacher at the school." Mr. Summers said as a man with wild black hair that came to points on either side of his head, he was wearing a flannel shirt and blue jeans.

"Hi Mr. Logan, my name is Katie Jones." she said smiling at him shyly at him.

"Logan." was all he said to her before taking her bags and putting them in the car.

Katie thought that she had done something wrong until Mr. Summers told her that for Logan that was as close to a cheerful hello as anyone got from him.

She got into the suv and looked out of the window as they drove through the city. this city's way bigger than Greenville. Katie thought to herself as the passed Times Square.

They eventually made it out of the city after about an hour and turned onto the interstate and followed it until they exited off at an off ramp that read, Winchester four miles, after that the trip seemed to fly by.

The next thing she knew the were pulling up to the school's front gate, Logan brought the car to a stop and reached out the window to type in four numbers on a keypad mounted to a pole beside the car, the gate slid to the side of two stone columns. The drive way was lined with large oak trees on both sides that looked to be at least a hundred years old to her.

They turned a bend in the driveway and the school came into sight, it looked more like a mansion than a school to her, Katie swore that it looked bigger than the Biltmore house back home.

Suddenly a boy with blue hair flew through the air in front of the car and grabbed a low hanging tree limb swinging on across the driveway, MR. Logan slammed on the brakes to avoid hitting him.

The boy kept swinging from tree to tree as two more teens with water guns ran out of the wood on the side of the drive he had come from and chased him into the woods on the other side of the driveway.

MR. Logan cursed under his breath and Katie turned bright red and looked down at the floor board.

They started moving again and soon they were at the front doors of the school, MR. Summers got out and unloaded their bags from the trunk and said he would take them inside when Katie tried to take her own luggage.

"A weird look crossed DR. Jean Gray's face and said, "Katie the professor would like to see you as soon as you are comfortable."

"Ok." She said nervous again.

Katie was walking up the steps when a girl with two white stripes in her hair ,wearing a long sleeve shirt and gloves came running out of the door and down the steps nearly running them down.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going!" she said as she grabbed Katie's arm to keep her from falling.

Katie this is Rogue" DR. Grey said as she steadied herself.

"She's been here for about six mouths." Mr. Logan said as he walked past them in the longest sentence he'd spoken the whole trip from the airport and that included when he'd slammed on the brakes.

"It's nice to meet you." Katie said as she regained her balance.

"Well I'll talk to you latter, ok I've got to catch Jubilee and Kitty before the drown hank." Rogue said as she started running towards the driveway.

Katie looked around her in wonder as they walked through the front lobby of the school, the room was paneled with dark brown wood and had pictures of former students hanging on them, to the right was a door that led to what looked to be a game room that had a pool table and a few pinball machines in it, she could hear the sound of several people talking in the room as they passed by the doorway on their way to the professors office.

They passed several class rooms and a stair case that DR. Gray said led to the dorms before they came to a set of double doors at the end of the hall.

Dr. Jean Grey lightly tapped on the door and a mans voice told them to enter, [the office was outfitted the same as the rest of the school as far as Katie could see as she walked into the room.] behind a large desk sat a man with a kind but serious features, he smiled when he saw her enter the room.


End file.
